


How To Fluster Your Interrogator (Without Cheating On Her Sister)

by genderneutralnoun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Fem!Akira, Persona 5 the Loyal, Sexual themes I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: Akira is very drugged and says things that are technically true. The product of a very interesting conversation on Discord, featuring a pissed-off Sae.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	How To Fluster Your Interrogator (Without Cheating On Her Sister)

**Author's Note:**

> This _probably_ isn't my worst published fic, but it does feel like it.

“…So there I was, minding my own business, when Makoto-senpai invited me to the student council room.”

Akira supposed she was doing pretty well so far staying calm, even though she was drugged to all hell. However, when Makoto’s name came up, she couldn’t help but blush. Makoto just had that effect on her… more now than ever.

_ I hope she’s okay…  _

“Pay attention, Kurusu,” Sae warned her. “You had better not be bringing up my sister just to confuse me.”

“Oh, I’m bringing your sister,” Akira said. “I mean, I’m bringing your sister up for a good reason.”

Sae raised an eyebrow.  _ I hope her blushing is just from the drugs. _

“Anyway, she totally had us figured out. She threatened to tell the police…”

Sae watched her face carefully, trying to detect any lies or nervousness. This was of course made harder by Akira’s… physiological state, and caused Sae to become increasingly worried as Akira continued to blush whenever Makoto was mentioned and compliment her constantly. Only the supposed revelation that she was a Phantom Thief could distract her, though only momentarily.

When Akira refused to elaborate on why they had a specific day not taken by exploring Okumura’s Palace in the middle of their infiltration, Sae’s worst fears were confirmed. “ _ Oh my God, the Phantom Thieves are fucking my sister, _ ” she whispered to herself, fully expecting Akira not to hear in her state.

“Yes. All of them,” Akira said without thinking.

“WHAT?”

“I’m joking! I’m joking. I’m sorry.” Akira bowed her head, and Sae was appeased, for the moment.

Akira, however, could not resist her gremlin instincts. “ _ I _ did fuck her, though. Well, it was honestly more like she fucked me.”

“ **_WHAT?!_ ** ”

“…Shit.”

They stared at each other. Akira admitted- silently- that Sae was kind of hot when she was angry. Very much like Makoto. Almost like they were related… oh wait. She wasn’t going to say any of that, though. Loyalty trumps drug-related horniness.

“Um, anyway…”

Akira privately resolved to stop saying things about Makoto, but it didn’t last long.

“So, after your sister nearly tore off my tits, we headed down to Mementos-”

“ _ Please stop for the love of God. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I got banned from both Twitter AND Tumblr in the same week, then decided to leave social media for the time being for my mental health. However, I am now suffering withdrawal from being able to post stupid shit. So now all of my stupid shit goes on Ao3. You're welcome.
> 
> I made Akiren fem because why not. Honestly I do really want a P5 fem protag, but I would prefer for her to be a different character from Akiren like the fem/masc protags in P3. But the idea of gremlin Akiren as like, a short girl with big boobs, keeping the floofy hair and thick glasses, it just amuses me for some reason. So ye.
> 
> (I refer to the P5 MC as Akiren in general, but in fics and stuff I give him (or her in this case) the name Akira because it's androgynous. I may have a very small obsession with genderqueer Akiren.)


End file.
